Violetta M. Rosario
"I...I can't give up now...even if you hate me I won't give up! I love them all!!!" Character *title = Violetta Murasaki Rosario (Referred to as Violetta Murasaki in Most media) *first game = Story of the Heroine: The Heroton Group *games = *media = *realcreator = Eloy A. Rosairo *artist = Eloy A. Rosario *voiceactor = Liza Ortiz *japanactor = Taeko Kawata *nickname = Viola, V. *Type = Somebody *Race = Terian *Hair color = Dark brown *skin color = Light tan *gender = Female *eye color = Cool Grey *attire = *height = 5' 6" (Teenager), 5' 2" (Preteen), 4' 6" (Young Child) *weight = ??? *birthplace = Planet Teria *hobbies = *family = Eloy A. Rosario (Canon Universe Counterpart, also shares all family ties with him) Daichi Cores (Creation/Ex-Fiance'), Chixemma Cores ("Husband") *Date of Birth = June 26, 1993 *Date of Death = December 23, 2006 *Date of Return = December 26, 2006 *age = 19 (So far) *alignment = Good (Sometimes neutral) *food = Chili Dogs *likes = *dislikes = *ability type = Speed, Chaos, Grass *Arcana = Fool, Judgment (Year VI), The World (Years VII + VIII and After years) Violetta Murasaki Rosario is The female protagonist version of Eloy A. Rosario, Taking over his Role in Her Universe. While she is the polar opposite of Eloy, she is also very similar to him. Her Keyblade and False Master Sword did not fuse unlike Eloy's (with Violetta, she prefers to dual wield), her eyes are Grey, while his are Brown, etc. She's also shown to have a cheery but Foolish disposition, contrasting Eloy's Rather anti-social but warmhearted attitude. She shares similar outfits to her Male Counterpart, but they consist of mostly purple colors rather than green like Eloy's. Concept and creation History Overall, Minus a few differences in her story, her overall arc is the same as her Canon counterpart up until Year VIII. The list of differences are as follows *Pre-Year I **Mido still retains his rivalry for Violetta like he does with Eloy, however he also harbors feelings that he has trouble expressing. *Year III **Maria still betrays the group, and her Heartless and Nobody still become the antagonists of this arc, however there is no romance sub-plot between her and Violetta, or with Violetta and Natashaa. *Year IV **Interestingly, Violetta shares the same one-sided love and obsession Eloy developed for Meme, albeit it VERY subdued in Violetta's case. *Year V **Instead of creating Ruichi Cores in her obsession over Meme, Violetta asks Raserru to lend her some DNA to make this copy male. Raserru rejects the idea, causing the two of them to have a falling out that lasts for a month. Not only does Violetta begin to question her sexuality, but her Ruichi is now incomplete in comparison to the Canon Universe's. *Year VI **After reuniting with Erick HeartGold, she uses his DNA to complete her Meme Replica, who she dubs "Daichi Cores". However, Violetta is shocked and heartbroken to discover Erick is actually her brother, so she distances herself from Daichi out of disgust of what she did. Daichi's personality and role in the story is the same as Ruichi's. Violetta also eventually warms up to Daichi, and beings a relationship with him at the end of the arc. **Violetta also develops feelings for Erick, but tries to never bring it up due to discovering their blood ties. **Mido still goes through the "Trap" phase of his life, but is able to overcome it more quickly because of Violetta's help. **Yuri Izuna, instead of becoming the Antagonist, actually joins the party after falling in love with Violetta and realizing his mistakes. Instead, Michelle Telos is the sole Villain of the arc, growing intelligent on her own after devouring both Maxime's original Body and M1 (The latter did not happen in the Canon Universe). Yuri still does end up losing his life, however, instead protecting the party from Nyx Telos. *Year VII **Natashaa and Erick's relationship has a more rough start due to Violetta's conflicting feelings, something that Daichi takes note of. Despite this, Natashaa and Erick begin their relationship the same as the Canon universe, albeit a few months later. **M2 is still the antagonist of this arc, however with no M1, Maxime is still in hiding due to being unable to regenerate his body. Additionally, when M2 is killed at the end of the arc, he remains dead, as Daichi is able to realize his farce and stop him from coming back. *Year VIII **Daichi is never killed by M2, but he still pretends to die to plan his defection from the group. Because of this, the events of August 31st, 2012, still technically play out, with Daichi "Dying" and Violetta having a miscarriage due to her depression and stress. **Instead of Erick fighting Violetta, like he does with Eloy in the Canon universe, Natashaa faces her instead, and loses most of her long hair instead of a limb. Erick keeps his left arm as a result. **Mido never faces his Shadow due to his demons being conquered 2 years ago. **Because of there being no Replicas to fuse with, Maxime, in a desperate attempt to revive himself, reveals himself to the group and attempts to fuse with Memechi. He is somewhat successful, as Memechi has to be quarantined for her chaotic power increase and Maxime's soul taking over. She remains out of commission for most of the arc until half a year later, where she comes out as "Chixemma" (Who technically counts as a sacrifice fusion). **Unknown to everyone, Daichi has taken over Maxime's HQ and begins his plans to become a real person, developing a God complex. **While it is unknown what happened prior, Violetta wakes up seemingly in a new Universe with everyone she knew being "genderswapped". Eventually, Year VIII somewhat plays out the same as the Canon universe, but now with a new team consisting of Violetta, Nathaniel, Ericka, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Onierru and Cody. Interestingly, there is no genderswap of Memechi in this new universe, however Chixemma makes her way into the team after searching for them to reveal to Violetta the truth. Voice acting Abilities Weaknesses Violetta has pyrophobia, meaning one of her greatest fears is fire, due to the once being stuck in a forest fire. Relationships Friends/allies Rivals Enemies Love Trivia *She shares the Same Voice actresses as Amy Rose in Both Japanese and English **This is also due to Eloy Rosario and Junichi Kanemaru being Being the Voice actors of Eloy A. Rosario and Sonic the Hedgehog. Gallery 11-02-2012 09;17;14PM.jpg|Violetta's Original Artwork from 2012 Part VII Protagonist.JPG|Violetta M. Rosario drawn in the same pose as Johnny Joestar for the Heroton Group's 10 Year Anniversary Poster Theme Songs